the_universal_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Striker
:Striker is a Dinobot from the Beast Machines portion of the Generation One continuity family. Striker is extremely dedicated to the Maximal cause. Methodical and deliberate in combat, Striker doesn't need T-Wrecks and his Dinobot allies to send scores of Vehicons to the scrapyard. Rumor has it that he's actually one of the first generation of Dinobots . Striker's Oracle-given technorganic body is able to gather and store electric energy with his spinal plates and release it in powerful long- or short-range attacks. His tail can also create ground tremors that send land-bound Vehicons tumbling. In robot mode, his tail becomes a powerful grappling rocket that draws hapless Vehicons into its crushing jaws! (His form and energy-gathering plates suggest that if he truly is a G1 Dinobot, Snarl is the most likely candidate. Indeed, the same mold was later used as a character named Snarl, though there is no biographical information whatsoever on that toy.) =Fiction= 3H Wreckers Comics The Dinobots were sent to an unnamed planet by the Oracle in order to awaken the "sleeping giant" for a mysterious purpose. However, the mission was a fool's errand, arranged by the Quintessons and designed to destroy the Dinobots; the planet was the world where one of their most dangerous creations ever remained a prisoner, the energy-draining Trans-Organic creature known as the Dweller. In the midst of the battle, Striker mysteriously disappeared into thin air, pulled across time and space by Unicron. Universe CD-ROM Striker followed Optimus Primal in battle against Reptilion and his Decepticons. He was ganged up on by Blackarachnia and Razorclaw. Following the Decepticons' abduction, Striker looked on in confusion. 3H Universe Comics Striker was one of several brainwashed minions of Unicron who greeted the captured Autobots and Maximals in the Cauldron. However, when he attempted to take on gate-crashers Optimus Primal, Grimlock and Megatron, he was subdued. Primal used his Oracle-enhanced (but now Unicron-limited) spark telepathy to reach Striker's inner being, freeing him from Unicron's control. He and many others escaped from the Cauldron and returned to their proper dimensions—in Striker's case, the technorganic Cybertron Primal called home. Once on Cybertron, Striker assisted Ratchet in trying to remove the Unicron virus from Sideswipe. =Toys= Beast Machines *'Striker' (Deluxe, 2000) ]] : Striker is a redeco of the Beast Wars Neo Destron Saberback. He transforms into a stegosaur and has a third mode that's supposed to look like a dead stegosaur with a giant carnivorous flower growing out of it. The three "petals" of the flower are spring-loaded and open by pulling on the spinal plate at the tail's base. This gimmick also becomes his hand-held weapon for robot mode. His helmet is evocative of a Native American feather headdress. : This mold was redecoed as Dinobots Snarl. Universe *'Dinobot Striker' (Deluxe, 2003) : Striker was redecoed as an Autobot for the Universe line, given the modified name Dinobot Striker for stronger trademark protection. =External Links= *Striker at TFU.info Category:Autobots Category:Beast Machines characters Category:Dinobots Category:Maximals Category:Universe characters